


Bearding Fate - Together

by merentha13



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 04:28:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15065153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merentha13/pseuds/merentha13
Summary: on surveillance





	Bearding Fate - Together

[](http://merentha13.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/295/43142)

 

“Hallo! This taxi taken?”

“Bodie. You’re supposed to be on sick leave; what’re you doin’ here? And what’s that you threw at me?”

“Oh, hello, Bodie. Nice to see you. What a thoughtful partner you are, bringing me lunch.”

“Shut it and get in the car. You’re attractin’ attention.”

“Always do, Raymond. Can’t help it now, can I?”

“What did you bring me?

“Liver sausage.”

“You-“

“I didn’t. Unlike some people, _I_ have a bit of class.”

“Ah, Salad rolls! Thanks…berk.”

“Charming. So what’s goin’ on here? Looks exciting. Hmm,’The Good Mixer’. I like the sound of that.”

“Seems a bit suspicious to me.”

“What?”

“All those blokes in ties. Not my kind of place at all. Gives me the chills, that does.”

“Scruffy sod. Now, what’re we going to do for fun?”

“Been working on the Times crossword. ‘m stuck on a five letter word for ‘confront’ that starts with a ‘b’ and ends in ‘d’?” 

“Give us a look.”

“Give it back, you lunatic.”

“Now, now, Ray. Let’s not fight over it! Oi!”

“Ah Bodie! Look what you done. The biro’s leakin’ ink all over me best jeans!”

“Messy bugger. It’s a shame really.”

“Eh?”

“You havin’ been an art student and all – think you’d know how to handle a biro.”

“Ha-bloddy-ha, mate.”

“Here, hand me a napkin; let’s get you cleaned up.”

“Bodie! What are you doin’? Not here you mad bastard!”

“I’m just cleanin’ you up a bit. And your bits _are_ comin’ up, Raymond.”

“Bodie!”

“Easy, Ray. All that thrashin’ around - _now_ who’s attracting attention?”

“Bo-day-“

“All right. Settle down. Eat your lunch. I’ll keep watch.”

“Whole British Army could’ve walked out of ‘The Good Mixer’ and we’d’ve missed them with all your foolin’ around.”

“Eat, Ray.”

“Yes, mum. Bodie?”

“I’m fine, Ray. Hand’s healing up fine. The ribs are still tender, but I’m fine.”

“I’m sor-“

“I know you are, Ray. But there’s no reason for you to be. Was nobody’s fault.”

“You’re my partner. I’m supposed to watch your back. I let O’Reilly get the drop on me and you ended up payin’ the price.”

“You came through, though, at the end. Put a bullet in O’Reilly.”

“’s probably why I’m on this bleedin’ obbo by meself. _Himself_ was not best pleased.”

“You do have a way of gettin’ up the Cow’s nose.”

“We can’t all be his blue-eyed boy.”

“You want to get back on his good side, you might want to check out the chap leavin’ the pub.”

“O’Reilly’s brother!”

“On your bike, old son. I’ll call it in and be right behind you.”

“You – what? Bodie you’re-“

“I’m your partner. That means together, yeah?”

“Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> more archiving older fics - this from a Tea & Swiss Roll prompt: 'beard', 'ink' and the picture - October 2012


End file.
